I'll Always Loving You
by Fooxxy Deer
Summary: Ketika sebuah hubungan sesama jenis masih dianggap tabu. Ketika kau sudah tidak memiliki kekuatan lagi untuk mempertahankannya. Ketika hatimu menjerit meronta. Ketika janji itu terucap dari bibir mungilnya. Sanggupkah kau mewujudkannya? /"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, bahkan sampai nafasku berhenti berhembus,bahkan sampai kau tak lagi mencintaku..."/ HunHan. YAOI. Semi-AU.


Riuh tepuk tangan menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan studio tersebut. Bisa dilihat, hampir 90% dari seluruh orang yang tengah duduk di bangku penonton bergender perempuan. Yap, mereka semua adalah _fangirl_s dari sebuah boyband _rookie_ yang sudah tidak asing lagi namanya, EXO. Dapat dilihat di atas panggung yang cukup besar itu berdiri 12 pemuda yang memiliki paras menawan diatas rata-rata tengah berbaris rapi, terlihat seorang pemuda berwajah _angelic_ berbincang sejenak dengan para penonton—sebelum sebuah lagu diputar. Para pemuda itu pun mengikuti irama dari lagu tersebut, mereka terlihat tidak terlalu fokus—mungkin karena mereka adalah penutup acara, sekaligus boyband yang sudah memenangkan _weekly chart_. Namun jika dilihat lebih jeli lagi, seorang pemuda berambut _soft pink_ menggandeng—menarik pemuda manis berambut _soft blonde_ menyingkir sejenak dari teman-teman mereka, tak hanya itu, ia seperti tengah membisikkan kata-kata ke telinga sang pemuda _soft blonde _itu—dan entah sengaja atau tidak, bibir sang pemuda bersurai _soft pink_ menyentuh pipi pemuda yang berada digandengannya. Tentu saja hal itu mengundang jeritan para fans.

"KYAAA! HUNHAN MOMENT!"

"AHH SEHUN OPPA! LAKUKAN SEKALI LAGI!"

"SUDAH KUBILANG HUNHAN IS REAL! KYAAA!"

Suasana studio mendadak langsung ricuh oleh gema jeritan para fans. Sedangkan dua pemuda yang menjadi objek kini tengah saling melempar pandangan,

"_What should we do?"_

* * *

**I'll Always Loving You**

**Cast: HunHan **(**Sehun**x**LuHan)**

**Yaoi. Typo(s). Semi-AU**

**Oneshot. T+**

* * *

"_Fanservice_ kalian yang tadi itu sungguh luar biasa. Semua fans yang ada di studio langsung menjerit." Ucap seorang pemuda mungil yang tengah membersihkan _make up_ yang berada diwajahnya. Ia terlihat tengah fokus membersihkan _eyeliner_ yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Aku setuju dengan Baek-_ie_. Akting kalian bagus sekali. Apalagi kau _magnae."_ Kini seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi yang menimpali. Ia tersenyum lebar kearah dua orang pemuda yang sedari tadi terdiam—lebih tepatnya hanya sang pemuda berambut _soft blonde_ yang terdiam dengan pikiran yang entah melayang kemana.

"Kalian berdua berlebihan _Hyung_. Sungguh." Sanggah pemuda berambut _soft pink_ itu ketus. Sedangkan pemuda tadi justru tertawa mendengar jawaban dari _magnae_ mereka.

**PLETAK**

"Ya _Hyung_! Kenapa aku dijitak!"

"Park Chanyeol berhenti menggoda Sehun, dan Sehun, kau tau apa yang akan terjadi kepadamu setelah ini." Ucap pemuda berwajah _angelic_—yang dikenal dengan nama Suho, yang juga _leader_ mereka. Chanyeol merengut kesal karena hanya dirinya yang dijitak oleh sang _leader_, sedangkan Sehun?

Sehun menghela nafas, ia tau akan apa yang akan menantinya setelah ini. Sebenarnya ini memang murni kesalahannya sendiri. Mau bagaimana lagi? Dirinya hanyalah seorang remaja yang masih belum bisa untuk mengendalikan perasaan dan membaca situasi yang ada.

Sehun menoleh ketika ia merasakan sebuah tangan yang menggenggam lembut tangan putihnya. Ia tersenyum kecil, ia tau siapa yang menggenggam tangannya—siapa lagi jika bukan sang pemuda berambut _soft_ _blonde_ yang sedari tadi duduk disampingnya—Lu Han.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Ucap Lu Han menenangkan Sehun. Sehun tersenyum, "Aku tak terlalu memikirkannya _Hyung_." Lirih Sehun.

Lu Han terdiam, ia tau Sehun tengah gundah sekarang. Lu Han tau Sehun tengah menyembunyikan rasa takutnya.

Sebenarnya ini bukan yang pertama, Sehun sudah cukup sering melakukan hal yang seharusnya tak ia lakukan jika mereka bersama dengan beberapa kamera yang tengah menyala. Yah, hal yang tak seharusnya dilakukan itu seperti tadi, saat Sehun mencium pipinya sekilas.

Seharusnya memang hal seperti itu tidaklah membawa dampak yang terlalu serius. Para _fans_ pasti akan beranggapan bahwa hal itu hanyalah keprofesionalan dari para member dalam memberikan _fanservice_. Ya seharusnya memang seperti itu. Namun lain lagi ceritanya jika orang yang bersangkutan memiliki sebuah hubungan khusus, hubungan yang bahkan—mungkin—tak terpikirkan oleh para _fans_.

Sehun beranjak dari duduknya untuk membersihkan make up dan juga mengganti baju _perform_nya dengan baju yang lebih nyaman digunakan. Lu Han masih terdiam ditempat, ia menghela nafas. Ia melihat Suho yang tengah sibuk dengan s_martphone_nya.

"Suho-_ah_." Panggil Lu Han. Suho mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah orang yang berstatus sebagai _Hyung_ tertua nomor dua itu.

"_Wae Hyung_?"

"Saat Manager_-hyung _memanggil Sehun nanti, bisakah aku yang menggantikannya?" ucap Lu Han. Suho menghela nafas, ia tau, itu bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan meminta izin, namun sebuah pernyataan yang harus mendapatkan kata 'Ya' darinya. Maka ia pun menganggukkan kepalanya. Lu Han tersenyum.

"Sebelum kau menemuinya lebih baik kau mengganti pakaianmu terlebih dahulu _Hyung_." Ucap Suho. Lu Han mengangguk dan meninggalkan Suho yang kini kembali 'berkencan' dengan _smartphone_nya.

**OoO**

Suasana di dalam dorm EXO terlihat sangat sepi. Bagaimana tidak sepi jika seluruh membernya sudah terlarut kedalam alam mimpi. Namun, tidak sepenuhnya dari mereka semua tertidur. Seorang pemuda manis bersurai _soft blonde_ tengah menatap langit malam dari jendela kamar yang ia tempati bersama ketiga temannya yang lain. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

Ia menghela nafas dan menatap pemuda berambut _soft pink_ yang tengah tertidur dengan nyenyaknya. Pemuda yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya. Terdengar aneh memang, bagaimana seorang pemuda sepertinya memiliki seorang kekasih yang ber_gender_ sama seperti dirinya. Sepertinya pemuda yang tengah terlelap itu sangat kelelahan dengan semua jadwal yang mengiringi hari mereka. Lu Han mengusap rambut pemuda itu—Sehun penuh sayang. Senyum kecil tercetak diparas manisnya.

"Seharusnya sejak awal bukan kau yang harus menanggung semuanya Sehun-_ie_." Lirih Lu Han. Air mata menetes dari manik indahnya. Ia benci. Ia benci dengan dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa melakukan apapun. Sejak awal, seharusnya dirilah yang menanggung semuanya. Bukan Sehun, bukan siapapun. Seharusnya dirinya tak mudah percaya pada Sehun jika Sehun bisa mengatasi semuanya. Seharusnya ia tau—lebih dari siapapun, Sehun masih remaja, belum saatnya ia menanggung beban seperti ini.

Sebuah hubungan yang masih sangat tabu. Pasti akan banyak menuai _pro_ dan _kontra_—bahkan jika boleh jujur, Lu Han tau jika hubungannya ini hanya akan menuai _kontra_ berkepanjangan. Lu Han tau, jika Sehun melakukan hal yang membuat para _netizen_ curiga, Sehun selalu dipanggil oleh Manager mereka, entah apa yang mereka lakukan, Lu Han tak tau. Tapi satu hal yang Lu Han tau, setiap Sehun kembali, maka Lu Han bisa melihat wajah tertekan Sehun.

Lu Han menyayangi Sehun. Ia bahkan sangat sangat mencintai Sehun. Ia memang bodoh. Ia memang menjijikkan. Tapi apakah mencintai seseorang itu dikatakan sebagai suatu hal yang menjijikkan? Ingin rasanya, disuatu hari Lu Han sudah tak sanggup terus menerus melihat Sehun dengan wajah tertekannya mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Lu Han merasa bahwa hubungan mereka tidaklah membawa kebahagiaan, melainkan sebaliknya. Lu Han merasa bahwa dirinya tak bisa membahagiakan Sehun.

Namun apa yang Lu Han dapat setelah dirinya menyatakan ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka? Sebuah pelukan hangat dari seorang Oh Se Hoon. Bisikan halus dari Sehun yang mengatakan bahwa ia bahagia, sangat bahagia bisa bertemu dengannya, sangat bahagia bisa menjalin tali asmara bersamanya setelah apa yang Lu Han sampaikan. Saat itu juga, Lu Han merutuki kebodohannya. Kebodohannya karena menyerah begitu saja.

Lu Han masih terus mengusap rambut _soft_ _pink_ Sehun sampai sebuah ketukan dipintu menyadarkannya. Lu Han menghapus air matanya dan beranjak dari sana setelah ia mengecup kening Sehun dan membisikkan selamat malam pada Sehun.

Begitu ia membuka pintu, maka sosok Managernya lah yang menyambutnya. Lu Han menelan salivanya ketika ia menangkap raut wajah Manager yang sepertinya kurang bersahabat itu.

"Kita perlu membahas ini Lu Han-_ssi_."

**O****oO**

Dan disinilah Lu Han sekarang berada. Di ruang latihan _dance_ mereka. Lu Han mengikuti Managernya menuju sudut ruang latihan dan duduk berhadapan dengannya. Lu Han menundukkan kepalanya ketika ia bisa merasakan Manager tengah menatapnya tajam. Kini Lu Han mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sehun.

Kalian bertanya apa yang sedang Lu Han dan Manager EXO lakukan disini? Tentu saja ini adalah sebuah tindak lanjut dari hal yang sudah dilakukan oleh Sehun—seperti apa yang sudah diperingatkan Suho saat mereka berada di _dress_ _room_.

"Lu Han-_ssi_." Panggil sang Manager. Lu Han hanya menatap sang Manager tanpa berniat untuk menjawabnya.

"Kau tau bukan apa yang sudah membawamu kemari?" tanyanya berbasa-basi. Lu Han menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Seharusnya kalian lebih bisa membaca situasi! Bukan berarti karena aku mau membantu kalian, kalian bisa seenaknya seperti ini. Tidakkah kalian sadar posisi kalian saat ini?" bentak manager. Lu Han hanya menunduk tak berani untuk menjawab—ia cukup sadar diri.

"Lu Han-_ssi_, _shipper_ kalian memang banyak. Tapi tak kah kalian pikirkan bagaimana respon publik jika sesuatu yang kita takutkan terjadi?" kali ini Manager bertanya dengan sedikit lebih lembut. Ia harus bisa sedikit mengatur emosinya karena sekarang ia tengah berhadapan dengan Lu Han, bukan dengan Sehun yang bebal dan keras kepala.

Lu Han terdiam, ia menundukkan kepalanya, "Maaf."

Manager menghela nafas berat ketika ia menyadari nada suara Lu Han yang terdengar lirih dan bergetar.

"Begini Lu Han-_ssi_, aku akan membicarakan hal yang serius denganmu. Aku percaya kau bisa lebih berpikir dewasa daripada _magnae_ itu."

Lu Han mengangkat kepalanya, ia merasa tertarik dengan apa yang sudah dikatakan oleh sosok didepannya, "Apa itu?"

"Apakah kau sudah berpikir tentang semua ini—maksudku, tentang hubunganmu dan Sehun yang—ehem—masih cukup tabu? Dan tentang orang-orang yang mengetahui tentang ini, hanya Suho, Lay dan juga diriku? Apa itu benar?" tanya Manager panjang lebar. Lu Han menganggukkan kepalanya membenarkan pertanyaan sang manager.

"Apakah kau pernah memikirkan ada saat dimana hubungan kalian akan terbongkar ke publik? Dan saat itulah aku—maupun Suho dan Lay tak bisa membantumu sama sekali. Saat itu juga karir EXO dipertaruhkan."

"Dipertaruhkan?" beo Lu Han.

Manager menganggukkan kepalanya, ia menatap Lu Han tajam, "Saat hubungan konyolmu dengan Sehun—

"Hubunganku dan Sehun bukanlah hubungan yang konyol _Hyung_!" bentak Lu Han tak terima ketika managernya mengatakan bahwa hubungannya dengan Sehun adalah hubungan yang konyol. Hei, bagaimana mungkin hubungan yang mati-matian Sehun—maupun Lu Han perjuangkan dianggap konyol.

Manager menghela nafas—lagi, "Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Kita kembali ke topik awal pembicaraan kita. Saat hubungan kalian terbongkar, pasti orang-orang akan menentangnya—kecuali _fans_ kalian, itu pun kemungkinannya juga sangat kecil. Apa kau tidak berpikir? Jika suatu saat rahasia ini terbongkar, maka orang-orang akan berbalik membenci EXO. Dan kau bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya."

Lu Han terdiam, ia tau. Ia bahkan sangat tau. Jika memang seandainya hubungannya dan Sehun terbongkar, maka dapat dipastikan karir EXO berada diujung tanduk—bahkan lebih parah, bisa saja EXO bubar dan tinggal hanya nama. Ia tak mau. Ia tak mau menghancurkan impian dan perjuangan kawan-kawannya.

"Lu Han-_ssi_, aku sudah memutuskan ini. Kalian harus membuat pilihan seandainya hal yang kita khawatirkan itu benar-benar terjadi." Ucap Manager dengan serius.

"Pilihan apa?"

"Jika sampai itu terjadi, salah satu dari kalian harus keluar dari EXO. Jika bukan Sehun, maka kau yang harus keluar dari EXO—bahkan dari _SM_ _Entertainment_."

**DEG**

"K-Keluar dari EXO? _Hyung_ kau tidak bercanda kan?" tanya Lu Han memastikan. Ini bukanlah masalah kecil. Harus hengkang dari EXO? Setelah semua jerih payahnya. NO.

"Aku tau kau pasti tidak ingin bukan untuk keluar dari EXO? Kalau begitu, maka yang harus keluar adalah Sehun."

Lu Han tersentak. Sehun? Sehunnya?

"Tidak! Jangan keluarkan Sehun! Jika memang harus salah satu dari kami keluar, maka akulah yang harus keluar. Kumohon, jangan keluarkan Sehun, _Hyung_." Mohon Lu Han. Tidak. Ia tidak ingin menghancurkan semua impian dan jerih payah Sehun. Jika memang salah satu dari mereka yang hengkang, rela ataupun tidak, Lu Han lah yang akan mundur. Demi Sehun.

Manager menatapnya tidak percaya, "Apa kau serius? Kau sangat berbakat Lu Han, kau juga memiliki banyak _fans_. Tidakkah kau memikirkan itu semua?"

"Aku yakin bakat Sehun lebih dariku, bahkan aku yakin, _fans_ Sehun diluar sana lebih banyak jumlahnya dari _fans_ku. Bukankah kau memberikan plihan itu padaku _Hyung_? Aku tidak ingin impian Sehun hancur begitu saja. Aku tidak akan menyesal dengan pilihan yang sudah aku buat ini." Jelas Lu Han panjang lebar. Manager menghela nafasnya. Sepertinya Lu Han memang tak bermain-main dengan perkataannya barusan.

"Baiklah jika itu adalah keputusanmu. Aku akan menghargai itu. Sekarang kita harus kembali ke _dorm_ sebelum _magnae_ itu bangun dan mencari dirimu." Ajak sang manager sambil bangkit dari duduknya—diikuti oleh Lu Han.

**O****oO**

Mentari pagi bersinar dengan cerahnya, menandakan hari sudah beranjak pagi. Terlihat di sebuah bangunan yang ditempati oleh 12 pemuda yang menamakan diri mereka EXO sudah terlihat begitu ramai oleh aktifitas masing-masing penghuninya.

"Suho-_hyung_! Jangan melamun!"

"Yak Chanyeol! Berhenti menyembunyikan _eyeliner_ku!"

"Kim Jongin! Cepat bangun atau aku akan menyeretmu!"

"Jongdae! Letakkan PSPmu itu dan bantu Kyungsoo menyiapkan sarapan!"

"_Magnae_! Berhentilah untuk menganggu kami!"

...

Err—kira-kira begitulah keadaan pagi hari di dorm EXO. Damai bukan? Ah, hidup ini terkadang begitu berwarna.

Namun jika dicermati sekali lagi, ada seorang pemuda manis yang tak menunjukkan batang hidungnya di pagi yang hangat itu. Seorang pemuda yang tengah sibuk dengan spatula ditangannya menyadarinya ketika mata besarnya tak mendapati salah satu dari orang yang berstatus sebagai _Hyung_nya itu.

"Sehun-_ah_, bisakah kau panggilkan Lu Han-_hyung_? Daritadi aku sama sekali tak melihatnya." Ucap pemuda itu pada sosok sang _magnae_—Sehun yang tengah bercanda dengan Kai.

Sehun terlihat mengedarkan pandangannya kepenjuru ruang keluarga itu, ia pun mengernyit heran karena ia tak menemukan sosok Lu Han. tanpa banyak bicara, ia pun langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar yang ia dan Lu Han tempati—bersama dua temannya yang lain.

Sehun membuka pintu kamar dengan hati-hati, takut mengganggu orang yang tengah berdiam diri didalam sana. Sehun tersenyum ketika ia mendapati sosok Lu Han tengah duduk dipinggir ranjang dan menatap jendela. Sehun hendak mengagetkan Lu Han, namun ia urungkan ketika dirinya melihat Lu Han tengah menatap kosong kearah jendela.

Sehun mengerutkan alisnya bingung, tidak biasanya Hyungnya itu seperti ini. Apakah Lu Han memiliki masalah?

"Hyung?" Sehun memutuskan untuk memanggil Lu Han. Nihil. Lu Han sama sekali tak merespon panggilannya.

Kini Sehun beranjak mendekati Lu Han, ia lingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang ramping Lu Han dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Lu Han. Sehun dapat merasakan jika tubuh di dekapnya itu tersentak.

"Sehun-_ie_?" panggil Lu Han. Sehun hanya bergumam menanggapi panggilan Lu Han. Lu Han kembali terdiam—namun tangannya membelai halus rambut Sehun.

Lu Han memejamkan matanya—menikmati setiap detik yang ia habiskan bersama kekasihnya—Sehun. Entah mengapa Lu Han merasa akan ada hal buruk yang menimpa mereka setelah ini. Entahlah—mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja.

"Kau kenapa Hyung?" tanya Sehun memecah keheningan, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu sempit Lu Han. Lu Han menggeleng dan melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Sehun—namun ditahan oleh Sehun. Sehun justru menggenggam lembut tangan Lu Han dan menciumnya.

"Aku tau kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Ucapnya lagi.

Lu Han terdiam, bohong jika ia berkata bahwa ia tengah tidak memikirkan apapun. Ia justru tengah memikirkan percakapannya semalam dengan manager. Apakah Sehun selalu mengalami seperti ini? Terdiam dan meresapi setiap nasihat dari manager mereka.

"Hyung? Apa kau ada masalah?" tanya Sehun lagi.

Lu Han menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku sedang tidak ada masalah Sehun-_ie_." Bohong Lu Han.

Sehun menghela nafas, "Ya sudahlah jika begitu. Ayo kita sarapan _Hyung_, Kyungsoo-_hyung_ dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu kita."

Lu Han mengangguk, ia pun mengikuti Sehun yang sudah lebih dulu beranjak keluar dari kamar mereka. Namun langkah Lu Han terhenti, ia justru menatap punggung tegap Sehun. Tak tau mengapa, Lu Han merasa sedih saat ia menatap punggung itu. Lu Han merasakan suatu perasaan sesak didadanya. Ia merasa... jika ia tak akan bisa melihat punggung itu lagi—melihat sosok Sehun.

**O****oO**

Sore hari yang cukup cerah di daerah Seoul. Banyak orang lalu lalang—sibuk dengan kehidupan mereka masing-masing. Begitu pula dengan dua orang pemuda yang tengah bersantai di taman yang terletak cukup jauh dan terlihat sangat lengang dengan segelas buble tea di masing-masing tangan mereka. Dua orang pemuda yang merupakan member dari _boyband_ yang sedang cukup terkenal, EXO—Sehun dan Lu Han.

Lu Han terlihat tengah menyanderkan kepalanya ke bahu Sehun. Lu Han menutup matanya, menikmati semilir angin sore yang begitu menenangkan.

Sangat jarang mereka berdua memiliki waktu untuk bersantai seperti ini—mengingat jadwal mereka sebagai _public_ _figure_ begitu padat dan sangatlah menyita waktu santai mereka.

Sehun pun tak jauh berbeda dengan Lu Han, ia terlihat begitu menikmati waktunya bersama Lu Han. Sesekali ia mengecup pucuk kepala Lu Han yang tertutup topi kupluk berwarna hitam—untuk penyamaran mereka.

Cukup lama mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan saling mengobrol dan bercanda, sampai tak terasa langit sudah menggelap. Hari sudah beranjak malam, namun itu tak mengurangi hiruk pikuk para warga Seoul—terlihat beberapa orang tengah melintasi taman yang terletak dipinggir kota itu.

"_Hyung_." Panggil Sehun kepada sosok Lu Han yang tengah sibuk menatap bintang yang bertaburan dengan indahnya diatas sana.

Lu Han bergumam menanggapi panggilan Sehun, entah mengapa, untuk hari ini dirinya menjadi sosok yang begitu pendiam, tak banyak tingkah seperti biasanya. Mungkin itu karena beban pikiran yang ia tanggung—entahlah.

"_Hyung_ aku mencintaimu." Ucap Sehun lirih dan terdengar begitu tulus. Lu Han terkesiap, ia menoleh kearah Sehun dan mendapati sosok pemuda itu tengah tersenyum manis kearahnya. Lu Han merasa pipinya memanas, dan detak jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"A-Aku juga mencintaimu. Selalu. Selamanya..." Lu Han tediam, ia menatap Sehun lembut.

"...bahkan jika seluruh dunia membenciku. Sampai aku berhenti bernapas. Bahkan jika kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi, aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

**TES**

"_Uljima_. Aku juga. Aku juga akan selalu mencintaimu, dan tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk mencintaimu. _Saranghae_ Lu Han. _Jeongmal_ _saranghae_." Ucap Sehun sambil menghapus air mata Lu Han yang mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Air mata Lu Han mengalir semakin deras. Ia memeluk tubuh Sehun dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang kekasihnya itu. Lu Han merasa ia sangat bahagia—sangat sangat bahagia bisa menjadi kekasih dari orang yang begitu sempurna, Oh Sehun.

"Shh... _uljima_. Jangan menangis lagi Lu." Bisik Sehun sembari mengusap punggung Lu Han untuk menenangkannya. Perlahan, isak tangis sudah tak terdengar lagi dari bibir mungil pemuda itu.

Nafas Lu Han sudah mulai stabil, tak ada lagi air mata yang keluar dari mata indahnya, namun ia tetap bertahan pada posisi memeluk Sehun. Lu Han enggan untuk melepaskannya, ia sudah terlanjur begitu nyaman dalam pelukan pemuda yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Apa kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu? Kau sedikit berbeda hari ini." Tanya Sehun pada Lu Han. Sehun dapat merasakan bahwa tubuh didekapannya itu sempat menegang. Lu Han menggelengkan kepalanya—bohong.

Sehun menghela nafas, "Berhentilah untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku Lu. Aku tau kau sedang banyak pikiran. Bukankah kau mempercayaiku? Kau bisa membaginya denganku." Ucap Sehun lagi, ia sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Lu Han dan menatap wajah yang sedikit memerah karena tangis itu.

"Bukan aku tidak mempercayaimu Sehun-_ie_. Hanya saja..." lirih Lu Han menggantung kalimatnya. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya bingung dan menunggu Lu Han meneruskan ucapannya.

"...hanya saja aku tak tau harus menceritakannya bagaimana."

Sehun mengusap pipi Lu Han dengan lembut, "Ceritakanlah pelan-pelan." Pintanya.

Lu Han menghela nafas panjang, ia menatap Sehun dengan pandangan yang tersirat sedikit ketakutan, "Berjanjilah kau tidak akan marah padaku."

"Aku janji."

Setelah mendengar ucapan Sehun, Lu Han pun kembali menyandarkan punggungnya pada bangku taman, mata indahnya menatap hamparan bintang yang berserakan diatas sana.

"Sehun-_ie_ kau tau? Terkadang aku memikirkan sangat banyak hal tentang kita. Tentang hubungan yang masih tabu ini..."

"Apakah kau masih ingat kejadian itu? Saat dimana aku dengan bodohnya memintamu untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita. Saat aku dengan bodohnya memintamu untuk meninggalkanku hanya karena aku sudah tak sanggup dengan semua tekanan yang orang-orang berikan kepada kita, terutama kepadamu." Lu Han menatap Sehun yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tersirat sedikit luka disana.

Lu Han tau. Dirinya dulu sudah menorehkan luka yang cukup dalam pada Sehun. Lu Han cukup tau diri untuk menyadari kebodohannya.

Lu Han tersenyum lembut, "Dan saat kau berkata padaku, bahwa aku adalah kebahagianmu, bahwa aku adalah hadiah terindah yang Tuhan kirimkan untukmu, kau tau? Aku merasa sangat bahagia, bahkan lebih bahagia daripada saat aku tau aku berhasil menjadi seorang artis..."

Lu Han menarik nafas sejenak.

"Dan saat itu pula aku merasa aku adalah orang terbodoh yang ada didunia ini. Bagaimana bisa aku berniat meninggalkan orang yang begitu mencintaiku... orang yang secara tak kusadari sudah sangat kucintai, bahkan lebih dari aku mencintai diriku sendiri."

"_Hyung_..."

"Sehun-_ie_... a-aku—aku takut. Aku takut. Aku takut jika suatu hari nanti kau meninggalkanku, aku sadar aku tak akan bisa hidup tanpamu. Aku takut kau tak lagi mencintaiku. Aku takut. Begitu banyak hal yang begitu aku takutkan. Namun yang paling kutakutkan adalah... aku tidak bisa lagi mencintaimu dan kau memutuskan untuk kembali 'normal'."

T**ES TES**

"A-aku tak tau mengapa. Namun setiap aku melihat punggungmu, aku selalu merasa takut."

**GREP**

"Sshh..." Sehun memeluk Lu Han dan mengusap punggungnya penuh sayang. Lu Han membalas pelukan Sehun dengan erat.

"A-aku—hiks—takut—Sehun-_ie_—hiks—" isak Lu Han.

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Lu Han. Setetes air mata jatuh dari matanya. Tidak. Ia tidak akan meninggalkan Lu Han. Persetan dengan semuanya. Ia rela menjadi tidak normal demi Lu Han. Apakah mencintai seseorang itu salah?

Toh pada intinya sama-sama mencintai dengan tulus. Tak peduli jika itu kaum _Adam_ ataupun _Eve_. Lu Han tetaplah Lu Han untukknya. Seorang pemuda manis berdarah China yang mampu melelehkan hatinya.

Jujur, Sehun sebenarnya juga merasakan ketakutan yang sama seperti yang Lu Han rasakan. Hanya saja, ia lebih suka menyembunyikannya dan tak berniat untuk memikirkannya, toh itu hanya perasaannya saja—bukan sebuah kenyataan.

Lebih dari itu, sebenarnya yang Sehun khawatirkan adalah saat dimana hubungannya dengan Lu Han terbongkar ke publik. Sehun tau, semua hal yang disembunyikan pasti akan terbongkar—cepat atau lambat. Dan yang ia takutkan jika semua orang menolak hubungan mereka yang memang masih tabu—Sehun akui, ia sangatlah takut karena ia yakin hubungannya hanya akan menuai _kontra_ tanpa adanya _pro_.

Tapi Sehun tetaplah Sehun. Seorang pemuda yang begitu keras kepala. Apapun yang terjadi, ia akan tetap mempertahankan Lu Hannya. Tak peduli jika seluruh dunia membencinya—selama Lu Han berada disampingnya, ia yakin ia bisa menjalani sisa usianya.

Sehun melonggarkan pelukannya, perlahan ia melepas topi kupluk yang dikenakan Lu Han. Diusapnya rambut _soft_ _blonde_ Lu Han yang bergoyang tertiup angin malam. Tangannya turun menuju pipi putih Lu Han, diusapnya sisa-sisa air mata yang membekas di pipi putih itu. Tangannya pun kembali turun menuju syal putih—yang menutupi leher sampai mulut Lu Han. Dilonggarkannya syal itu hingga bibir _cherry_ Lu Han terlihat.

"Berhentilah menangis. Kita bisa melewati ini. Aku yakin." Ucap Sehun berusaha menyakinkan Lu Han. Lu Han menatap dalam mata Sehun—berusaha menyelaminya dan ia tidak menemukan keraguan sedikitpun dimata itu.

Sehun tersenyum lembut melihat Lu Han yang sudah mulai tenang. Ia mencium lembut kedua mata Lu Han yang tertutup. Ciumannya turun menuju hidung bangir Lu Han dan berakhir di bibir _cherry_ mungil yang sudah menjadi candu tersendiri bagi Sehun.

Sehun mencium Lu Han begitu lembut—seakan menyalurkan perasaannya yang begitu membuncah. Tangan Sehun pun beralih ke tengkuk Lu Han dan menariknya mendekat, sedangkan tangan Lu Han sudah mengalung sempurna pada leher Sehun.

Mereka berdua begitu larut dalam ciuman memabukkan itu tanpa menyadari suatu hal.

**O****oO**

**BRAK**

"DEMI TUHAN! KALIAN BERDUA! APA YANG SUDAH KALIAN PERBUAT!" teriak seorang pria paruh baya di hadapan dua orang pemuda yang masih terduduk dikasur dengan wajah yang tak mengerti.

**PRAK**

"BACA ITU!"

Pria itu melemparkan sebuah gulungan kertas yang diketahui sebagai sebuah majalah itu. Seorang dari salah satu pemuda itu mengambil majalah yang tergeletak dilantai. Seketika matanya membulat melihat tulisan yang tercetak dengan huruf sangat besar dan tebal.

"APA YANG KALIAN PIKIRKAN? AISH _JINJJA_!" murka pria paruh baya itu lagi.

Jika kalian bertanya apa yang tengah terjadi di pagi hari—yang bisa dibilang sangat cerah dan menenangkan—ini, tentu saja ini tak jauh hubungannya dari dua pemuda yang tengah terdiam.

Pemuda berambut soft pink—yang tadi memungut majalah itu—memberanikan diri untuk menatap sang pria yang ternyata adalah manager mereka.

"_Hyung_, aku bisa jelaskan ini!"

Sang manager menatap nyalang kearah Sehun, "Menjelaskan bagian manakah Oh Sehun? Apa kau ingin menjelaskan bagaimana ceritanya kalian berdua bisa berada ditaman dan tertangkap basah oleh _paparazzi_ sedang berciuman?! Kalian berdua benar-benar gila!"

Lu Han—pemuda yang lainnya—hanya bisa terdiam sambil meremas kuat celananya. Ia tak tau harus bagaimana, karena jujur, yang ia rasakan saat ini hanyalah sebuah ketakutan.

Sehun menggeram, "_Hyung_! Bisakah kau untuk tidak berteriak?! Kau membuat Lu Han-_hyung_ ketakutan!"

Sang manager semakin murka mendapati Sehun yang masih sempat membela Lu Han disaat seperti ini. Sungguh. Manager sendiri sudah kehabisan cara untuk menangani mereka berdua.

"Manager-_hyung_? Kenapa pagi-pagi kau sudah berteriak?—dan astaga Lu Han-_hyung_! Kau pucat sekali!" teriak sebuah suara yang berasal dari luar kamar Sehun dan Lu Han. Sang pemilik suara langsung beringsut mendekati Lu Han yang tengah terduduk dengan tangan yang masih gemetaran dan juga keringat dingin yang menetes dari pelipisnya.

Sang manager terlihat memandang remeh kearah Lu Han, "Kau akan tau alasannya jika kau melihat benda yang berada di tangan Sehun, Baekhyun-_ssi_."

Pemuda tadi—Baekhyun terlihat mengerutkan dahinya bingung, begitu pula dengan member lain yang sudah berdiri di luar kamar Sehun dan Lu Han—rupanya mereka agak penasaran.

Tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Sehun, Baekhyun langsung merebut majalah itu dari tangan Sehun. Mata sipitnya langsung terbelalak lebar. Mulutnya pun membuka-tutup seakan Baekhyun kesulitan untuk bicara. Yah memang pada kenyataannya Baekhyun terlalu terkejut sekarang hingga ia sulit untuk berkata.

Memang apa yang berada di sampul majalah itu?

Oh rupanya.

Majalah terbitan terbaru dengan cover Sehun dan Lu Han yang sedang berciuman—ehem, mungkin harus diperjelas kembali—SEHUN DAN LU HAN YANG TENGAH BERCIUMAN. Dengan judul yang bertuliskan "MEMBER EXO TERNYATA SEORANG GAY" dengan tinta berwarna merah menyala dan _font_ ber_size_ besar. Dilihat dari keadaan tempat dan waktunya, sepertinya foto itu diambil oleh _paparazzi_ semalam, saat Sehun dan Lu Han menghabiskan waktu di taman—dan berakhir dengan Lu Han yang menangis dipelukan Sehun.

Baekhyun menatap Sehun dan Lu Han bergantian dengan pandangan terkejut.

"I-ini hanya rekayasa kan?" tanya Baekhyun mencoba untuk memastikannya sendiri.

Ia tidak percaya. Ia tak percaya jika satu _hyung_ dan satu _dongsaeng_nya itu adalah gay. Tidak. Ia tidak mau percaya. Dirinya masih sangat yakin jika Sehun dan Lu Han masih normal—atau mungkin terlampau normal mengingat Sehun yang mengidolakan Miranda Kerr—dan bukanlah gay! Ini pasti rekayasa. Ya rekayasa keji untuk menghancurkan EXO.

Sang manager menghela nafas, "Sepertinya itu memang sungguhan Byun Baek Hyun. Tidakkah kau lihat sedari tadi dua orang itu hanya terdiam?"

Baekhyun kembali membulatkan matanya, ia menatap Sehun, namun Sehun justru menghindari tatapannya.

Mungkin benar apa yang sudah dikatakan oleh manager, berita itu bukanlah sebuah rekayasa, namun sebuah kenyataan—atau pantas ia sebut sebagai sebuah rahasia yang akhirnya terbongkar? Entahlah.

"Aku kecewa pada kalian berdua." Ucapnya dengan nada yang terlampau datar dan—dingin. Oh yeah, dan Lu Han berani bersumpah, baru kali ini mendengar Baekhyun berkata dengan nada seperti itu. Ingin rasanya Lu Han menangis—ehem lebih tepatnya Lu Han sudah terlebih dahulu menitikkan air matanya.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar itu dan langsung disambut oleh Kris yang mencegatnya. Kris—dan beberapa member yang lain—menatap Baekhyun penuh tanda tanya. Baekhyun menghela nafas, ia sudah terlalu lelah—atau mungkin kecewa?—terhadap dua orang didalam sana yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai keluarga. Baekhyun pun akhirnya menyerahkan majalah tadi ketangan Kris dan langsung melenggang pergi.

Sepeninggal Baekhyun, Kris dan member yang lainnya langsung mengerubunginya. Dan... ekspresi mereka tak jauh berbeda dengan Baekhyun tadi. Shock. Kaget. Tak percaya.

Sepertinya hanya Suho dan Lay yang tak terlalu terkejut—sedikit terkejut saat melihat cover majalah itu. Mereka berdua memandang prihatin Sehun dan Lu Han yang masih terdiam dengan kepala menunduk. Lay menatap sedih Lu Han—sahabatnya.

Manager masih terdiam untuk mengatur emosinya yang tadi naik. Setelah emosinya lebih stabil, ia beranjak keluar ruangan.

"Aku perlu bicara dengan kalian semua. Sekarang." Ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan kamar itu.

Sepeninggalnya manager, member lain—kecuali Suho dan Lay—menatap jijik kearah Sehun dan Lu Han.

"Aku tak habis pikir dengan kalian." Seorang pemuda berpipi chubby membuka suaranya dan diangguki oleh pemuda disampingnya—Xiumin dan Chen.

"Pantas kalian begitu dekat, ternyata..." kali ini seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi dengan wajah oriental Kanada yang bersuara—Kris.

"Kalian berdua gay. Oh tidak, kupikir kalian hanya bercanda seperti yang kulakukan dengan Baek-_ie_." Sambung pemuda bertubuh tinggi lainnya—Chanyeol.

"Aku sependapat dengan mereka. Ku kira kau sama seperti kami. Yahh mengingat bintang idolamu itu Miranda Kerr. Atau itu hanya alibimu untuk menutupi bahwa sebenarnya kau ini... gay?" ucap seornag pemuda lagi dengan kulit yang cenderung lebih gelap dibandingkan orang Korea pada umumnya—Kai.

Sedangkan sisanya, mereka hanya menatap Sehun dan Lu Han dengan pandangan kecewa. Sedangkan sang objek pembicaraan itu hanya terdiam menerima semua perkataan—yang sebenarnya menyakitkan itu kepada mereka. Mau melawan pun mereka rasa percuma, karena di sini mereka dianggap sebagai pihak yang salah.

Satu-persatu orang disana meninggalkan ruangan kamar itu dan beranjak menuju ruang tengah dorm—seperti yang sudah diperintahkan oleh manager. Kecuali Suho dan Lay, mereka memutuskan untuk keluar terakhir demi memastikan keadaan Sehun dan Lu Han yang terlihat kalut.

Suho mendekati Sehun yang kini terduduk di salah satu ranjang yang berada disana dengan menyangga kepalanya menggunakan kedua tangannya, "Maafkan aku Sehun-_ah_. Tapi untuk hal ini, aku sama sekali tak bisa membantu kalian." Ucapya dengan penuh penyesalan.

Sehun hanya terdiam, ia tau Suho pasti tak akan bisa membantunya kali ini.

"_Hyung_..." panggil Lay setelah ia duduk dipinggir Lu Han yang tengah menangis dalam diam.

"..._dui_ _bu_ _qi_. Aku bukan _dongsaeng_ yang baik. Aku tidak bisa membantu kalian untuk kali ini." Ucap Lay—hampir sama dengan Suho.

Lay memeluk tubuh mungil Lu Han—dan dibalas dengan pelukan yang tak kalah erat dari Lu Han. Lu Han terisak dipelukan Lay.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku. Kami pasti akan baik-baik saja. Terimakasih Lay. Terimakasih juga Suho. Kalian sudah mau membantu dan mendukung kami sampai sejauh ini. Aku—hiks—tak tau harus berkata apa lagi..." lirih Lu Han. Lay mengusap punggung Lu Han yang masih saja menangis sesenggukan dipelukannya.

Lu Han sudah mulai berhenti terisak, ia mengatur nafasnya, "Apa... kau tidak jijik kepadaku Lay?" tanya Lu Han. Sebenarnya Lu Han merasa takut jika Lay jijik padanya—itu sama saja artinya dirinya akan kehilangan seorang sahabat yang sangat berharga untuknya.

Lay menggeleng begitu ia mendengar pertanyaan Lu Han, begitu juga dengan Suho, ia justru tersenyum _angelic_ sambil menepuk bahu tegap Sehun.

"Kalian tetaplah _Hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_ terbaikku. Jadi untuk apa aku jijik dengan keluargaku sendiri?" ucap Suho dengan bijak. Lay tersenyum mendengar ucapan Suho. Pantas saja Suho ditunjuk menjadi seorang leader, ia memiliki jiwa kepemimpinan yang tinggi dan juga rasa simpati yang begitu besar.

Lu Han tersenyum mendengar ucapan Suho. Ia bersyukur memiliki sahabat—sekaligus _dongsaeng_—yang begitu menyayanginya, yang mau menerima segala kekurangan dirinya, yang mau dengan tulus menjaganya. Maka Lu Han pun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Lay.

"Terimakasih... kalian, jagalah diri kalian baik-baik saat aku tidak ada _ne_? Lay, aku titip para _member_ padamu, terutama Sehun. Tolong jaga dia..." bisik Lu Han teramat lirih hingga hanya dirinya dan Lay saja yang bisa mendengarnya.

Lay terdiam.

Ia... tak tau harus berkata apa. Tapi yang jelas ia teramat sangat bingung dengan maksud dari ucapan Lu Han. Mengapa Lu Han berkata seperti itu? Seolah dirinya akan pergi jauh.

Tidak.

Lay segera menepis perkiraannya barusan. Bodoh. Lu Han tidak mungkin melakukan hal sebodoh itu. Hal apa memang? Yah, hal yang buruk—bunuh diri misalnya?

Pemuda dengan lesung pipit itu hendak bertanya pada Lu Han tentang maksud ucapannya. Namun ia urungkan niatnya saat ia melihat raut wajah Lu Han yang sudah lebih tenang saat ia tak sengaja menganggukkan kepalanya—yang mungkin diartikan oleh Lu Han bahwa Lay mengiyakan permintaannya.

Suho yang teringat akan pesan dari manager tadi segera meninggalkan kamar dan menarik Lay yang hendak membuka mulutnya untuk menanyakan maksud dari ucapan Lu Han. Sebelum Suho benar-benar menghilang dari sana, Suho sempat berbisik—entah apa—kepada Sehun.

Sepeninggal mereka bedua, ruangan tersebut kembali sepi. Sehun menatap sedih Lu Han yang sedari tadi hanya tertunduk. Sehun mendekati Lu Han yang duduk dipinggir ranjang, ia berlutut dan memeluk pinggang Lu Han, disandarkannya kepalanya pada perut Lu Han.

"_Hyung_..." lirihnya.

Lu Han masih terdiam, ia kembali terisak ketika ia merasakan perutnya basah.

Sehun menangis. Sehunnya menangis.

Lu Han mengusap rambut Sehun dengan lembut walaupun air matanya menganak sungai.

"Sehun-_ie_... bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" lirih Lu Han dengan suara parau.

Sehun terdiam sejenak, "Tenanglah _Hyung_, kita pasti bisa melalui ini. Aku yakin itu. Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu Hyung. Percayalah padaku ini semua akan baik-baik saja..." ucapnya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku pecaya padamu Sehun-_ie_..."

"_Hanya saja aku tak ingin kau tersakiti lagi. Aku tidak ingin kau menanggung beban itu lagi..."_

**O****oO**

Terlihat dua orang pemuda tampan dan seorang pria paruh baya tengah duduk bersitegang di ruang tengah sebuah hunian yang diketahui sebagai dorm EXO.

Ehem.

Lebih tepatnya dua orang pemuda—dengan rambut _soft_ _blonde_ dan _soft_ _pink_—yang duduk dihadapan 10 pemuda lainnya dan pria paruh baya tersebut. Dua pemuda itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya

Sehun menggenggam erat tangan Lu Han yang gemetaran—dan otomatis mengundang tatapan jijik dari teman-teman mereka.

"Karena Sehun dan Lu Han sudah ada disini. Jadi kita mulai saja untuk membahas masalah ini." Ucap pria paruh baya itu dengan tegas. Pria itu menatap tajam Sehun dan Lu Han dan dibalas dengan tatapan yang tak kalah tajam dari Sehun.

Pria—manager—itu menghela nafas, "Kalian tau bukan, jika masalah ini bukanlah masalah sepele. Ini adalah masalah yang sangat serius, bahkan aku yakin _Sajangnim_ pasti akan murka."

Hening sejenak.

"Sehun-_ssi_, Lu Han-_ssi_, aku sudah tau tentang hubungan kalian sejak lama. Dan ingatkah apa yang sudah aku katakan kepada kalian untuk berusaha menutupinya? Khususnya untukmu Sehun-_ssi_, aku sudah sering mengingatkanmu, tapi kau selalu melanggarnya. Aku sendiri juga sudah meluruskan gosip yang beredar dulu." Lanjutnya.

Manager menarik nafas sejenak, ia terlihat lebih serius sekarang.

"Setelah kejadian ini, aku yakin _Sajangnim_ pasti akan melakukan sesuatu untuk keselamatan karir EXO—aset berharga SM. Lu Han-_ssi_, apa kau ingat tentang pembicaraan terakhir kita?" tanya pada Lu Han. Lu Han menangguk mengiyakan ucapan manager.

"Sebenarnya itu bukanlah rencanaku, melainkan rencana dari _Sajangnim_. Meleset dari perkiraanku, ternyata _Sajangnim_ mengetahui tentang hubungan kalian dan beliau sudah memutuskan untuk melakukannya jika sampai hubungan kalian terbongkar kepublik..."

"_Sajangnim_ mengatakan bahwa ia lebih baik kehilangan seorang _member_ daripada harus kehilangan semua _member_ EXO."

Manager berhenti lagi, ia menatap Sehun dan Lu Han bergantian. Sehun sebenarnya sedikit bingung dengan apa yang sudah dikatakan oleh managernya tersebut—lebih tepatnya bukan hanya Sehun, namun seluruh member disana.

Lay yang mendengar ucapan manager terkejut, jangan-jangan...

"Sehun-_ssi_, Lu Han-_ssi_. Aku dan _Sajangnim_ sudah memutuskannya, jika salah satu dari kalian harus hengkang dari EXO, dan orang itu adalah Lu Han-_ssi_."

**DEG**

Sehun membatu, ia terlihat _shock_ dengan ucapan manager barusan. Ia tidak salah dengar kan?

Keadaan member lain pun tak kalah _shock_nya dengan Sehun. Lu Han harus keluar dari EXO? Itu berarti mereka akan kehilangan seorang _Hyung_. Walaupun mereka merasa jijik pada Sehun dan Lu Han karena hubungan mereka, namun mereka tetap menganggap bahwa Lu Han adalah _hyung_ mereka—bagian dari keluarga besar mereka.

Lay sendiri nampak—sangat—terkejut. Matanya berkaca-kaca menatap Lu Han yang masih tertunduk dalam diam, tak berniat untuk membantah apa yang sudah dikatakan oleh manager.

Sekarang semuanya sudah jelas untuk Lay, jadi maksud dari semua perkataan Lu Han saat mereka dikamar tadi adalah ini...

"Kenapa harus Lu Han-_hyung_?! Jika memang diantara aku ataupun Lu Han-_hyung_ yang harus keluar, maka orang itu adalah aku bukan Lu Han-_hyung_!" bentak Sehun.

Sehun tak mau jika Lu Han yang harus keluar dari EXO. Sehun tau betapa Lu Han sangat ingin menjadi seorang artis, bagaimana kerasnya usaha Lu Han hingga mereka bisa menjadi sekarang ini. Dan ia tak ingin menghancurkan perjuangan Lu Han.

Manager menghela nafas, "Ini bukanlah keinginanku, namun keinginan dari Lu Han sendiri. Jika kau ingin tau alasannya silahkan kau tanyakan langsung padanya. Karena sudah jelas, aku putuskan masalah ini sudah selesai. Lu Han kemasi barangmu, besok kau akan kembali ke China. Oh ya, aku harus mengurusi tentang berita ini dan juga pemberhentian Lu Han. Suho, jagalah _member_mu dengan benar selama aku pergi."

Suho mengangguk paham, dan setelah itu manager segera pergi meninggalkan ruang tengah _dorm_.

Sepeninggal manager, ruangan tersebut terlihat sangat sunyi, tak ada yang ingin membuka suara untuk mengawali percakapan yang berarti. Mereka masih terlalu _shock_ dengan berhentinya Lu Han dari EXO. Mereka benar-benar seperti kehilangan kata-kata. Hanya satu pertanyaan yang terlintas di pikiran para member yang lain kecuali Sehun dan Lu Han.

Apakah kesalahan mereka benar-benar fatal?

Jika Lu Han saja sampai berhenti, maka mereka yakin jika masalah ini memang benar-benar masalah serius.

Kesepuluh pemuda disana justru melempar pandangan satu sama lain sampai akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pergi saja dari sana.

Lu Han yang melihat _dongsaeng_nya sudah membubarkan diri pun ikut pergi darisana dan menuju ke kamarnya untuk membereskan barang-barangnya—melewati Sehun begitu saja. Hati Lu Han terlalu sakit. Entah untuk alasan apa.

Mungkin karena ia harus meninggalkan Sehun?

Sehun yang melihat Lu Han sudah tak lagi duduk disampingnya pun mengejar Lu Han. Ia harus tau alasan Lu Han kenapa Lu Han lebih memilih untuk mengundurkan diri, padahal menjadi seorang artis adalah impiannya sejak dulu.

**GREB**

Sehun menggenggam erat tangan Lu Han yang tengah menyiapkan koper untuk baju-bajunya—yang akan ia pilih mana yang harus ia bawa. Sehun menarik Lu Han dan mendorong tubuh mungil Lu Han hingga membentur pintu yang sebelumnya sudah dikunci oleh Sehun. Sehun langsung mengunci Lu Han menggunakan dua tangannya yang ia letakkan disisi kepala Lu Han—mengabaikan Lu Han yang tengah meringis kesakitan.

Sehun menatap Lu Han dengan pandangan sedih.

"_Wae_?"

Lu Han menatap Sehun bingung.

"_Wae_ _hyung_? Kenapa harus kau yang mengundurkan diri?"

Lu Han tersentak, matanya memanas ketika ia memikirkan alasannya yang sebenarnya.

"_Hyung_ jawab aku!" nada suara Sehun meninggi karena Lu Han hanya bisa terdiam dan menunduk. Sehun tau mungkin dirinya sudah keterlaluan karena membentak Lu Han. Tapi ia tau harus bagaimana lagi. Ia sudah lelah. Terlalu lelah.

Hati Lu Han bagaiakan dihantam palu ketika ia mendengar Sehun membentaknya. Sehun tak pernah membentaknya dengan nada setinggi ini, selain itu, Lu Han merasa bahwa Sehun sudah frustasi, dan mungkin lelah menjalani hubungan ini dengannya.

"Aku tidak ingin menghancurkan mimpimu..."

"A—"

"Aku tidak ingin merusak semua usaha kerasmu. Hanya karena kau lebih memilihku..."

Sehun terdiam.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri jika harus kau yang keluar Sehun-_ie_. Karena aku mengenalmu, karena aku sangat tau betapa bahagianya kau saat ini karena impianmu sudah tercapai. Aku tidak ingin menjadi hambatanmu, aku tidak ingin menjadi perusak impianmu."

Sehun hendak membuka mulutnya, namun ia urungkan karena ia tak menenmukan kata yang tepat untuk ia ucapkan pada Lu Han.

Bahu Lu Han bergetar halus, tangannya mengepal erat.

"Dan kau tau apalagi?"

"Karena aku begitu mencintaimu. Aku tidak ingin kau menderita lagi, sudah cukup semua rasa sakit yang kau rasakan. Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia..." lirih Lu Han.

Air mata menetes dari manik indahnya.

" Kenapa kau lakukan semua ini hyung? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji padaku bahwa kita akan selalu bersama? Apa kau lupa itu hyung? Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu jika kebahagiaanku itu adalah dengan berada disampingmu?! Kenapa justru kau pergi meninggalkanku?!" raung Sehun.

"Se-Sehun—hiks—_mianhae_..."

"Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi! Aku lelah Sehun! Aku lelah melihat dirimu yang terlihat tertekan, aku lelah mengetahui bahwa kau diam-diam menangis. Aku lelah Sehun... aku lelah melihatmu tak bahagia bersamaku!" Lu Han menangis meraung. Ia menangkis tangan Sehun yang hendak memeluknya.

"Aku terlalu mencintaimu Sehun! Bahkan rasanya aku bisa mati bila tanpamu. Namun aku sadar aku tidak boleh egois. Kau berhak bahagia. Kau tidak perlu menanggung semua beban itu. Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia Sehun. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa menemukan orang lain Sehun. Tapi..."

Lu Han kembali terisak—bahkan kali ini lebih kencang. Kepalan tangannya pun semakin mengerat.

"Hiks—tapi kau harus tau bahwa akan selamanya, seorang Lu Han mencintai seorang Oh Sehoon dengan sepenuh hati, selama sisa hidupnya... walaupun aku harus meninggalkanmu—tak berada disisimu..."

**GREB**

"_Hyung_... cukup... _mianhae_..." bisik Sehun. Ia merengkuh tubuh mungil Lu Han dan memeluknya erat. Membiarkan Lu Han menangis didadanya—dan membiarkan air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Lu Han pun membalas pelukan Sehun tak kalah erat. Ia bisa meraasakan bahwa bahunya basah, ia tau... ia tau Sehun tengah menangis.

"_Hyung_ apa yang harus kita lakukan? Apa yang harus kita lakukan agar kita bisa selalu bersama _Hyung_? Aku tidak ingin berpisah darimu... tidak..."

Sehun menangis terisak. Biarlah, biarkan hari ini ia menjadi serang pemuda yang cengeng. Ia tak sanggup lagi menahan segala perasaan sesak dan perih yang mengendap dihatinya. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Lu Han—separuh hatinya.

Lu Han terjaga, ia tak bisa memejamkan matanya. Lu Han melirik seorang pemuda—Sehun—yang tertidur di sampingnya sambil memeluk pinggangnya erat. Lalu pandangannya teralihkan pada jam dinding di kamar tersebut.

04.00 A.M.

2 jam lagi menjelang penerbangannya kembali ke China.

Lu Han perlahan menyingkirkan lengan Sehun dan bangkit dari kasurnya menuju meja belajar Sehun. Diambilnya sebuah kertas dan sebuah pena.

Ia harus pergi sekarang,

atau ia tidak akan pernah bisa melepas Sehun—walaupun pada kenyataan Lu Han tidak akan pernah bisa melepas Sehun.

Lu Han menutup mulutnya menggunakan satu tangannya dan yang satu lagi sibuk menuliskan sesuatu diatas kertas tersebut. Sesekali Lu Han melirik kearah Sehun yang tengah tertidur, takut jika Sehun terbangun karena mendengar isakannya.

**O****oO**

Cahaya mentari pagi datang menembus jendela dalam sebuah ruangan, hingga mampu mengusik seorang pemuda tampan berambut soft pink yang sedari tadi tertidur. Perlahan, ia menggeliat dan akhirnya terbangun dengan kepala yang terasa sangat berat seolah ditindih oleh berton-ton batu. Ia mengusap matanya, membiasakan dirinya dengan cahaya mentari yang semakin gencar menembus tirai ungu muda yang masih menutupi jendela.

**KLEK**

"Kau sudah bangun Sehun-_ah_?" tanya seorang pemuda dengan dimple di pipinya kepada Sehun. Sehun hanya mengangguk dan menguap kembali. Matanya berpencar mengamati ruangan tersebut—seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Lay-_hyung_, apa kau melihat Lu Han-_hyung_?"

**DEG**

Lay tersentak ketika mendengar Sehun bertanya kepadanya tentang Lu Han. Bukankah Lu Han sudah berangkat sedari tadi?

"Sehun-_ah_, katakan padaku jika kau tau jadwal penerbangan Lu Han..." ucap Lay. Sehun menggeleng.

Lay kembali tersentak, jadi... Sehun tak tau tentang jadwal penerbangan kekasihnya? Apakah Lu Han sengaja tak memberitahukannya pada Sehun?

"Sehun-_ah_ begini, sebenarnya Lu Han sudah 3 jam yang lalu berangkat ke Beijing."

**DEG**

Mata Sehun membulat, 3 jam yang lalu?

"Sebenarnya aku tadi ingin membangunkanmu, hanya saja melihatmu yang begitu nyenyak membuatku tidak tega untuk membangunkanmu." Lanjut Lay ketika ia menyadari raut wajah Sehun. Sehun hanya terdiam.

Kekasihnya pergi, dan ia tidak mengantarkannya—bahkan sekedar untuk mengucapkan 'Sampai bertemu lagi, aku mencintaimu' ia tidak sempat.

Oh betapa 'baik'nya ia menjadi seorang kekasih.

Lay menghampiri Sehun yang tengah terdiam—hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Lu Han meninggalkan surat untukmu. Cobalah lihat meja belajarmu." Ucapnya sebelum berlalu dari dalam kamar tersebut.

Sehun yang mendengar bahwa Lu Han meninggalkan sebuah surat untuknya pun segera bangit dari tempat tidurnya dan mengobrak-abrik meja belajarnya. Mata tajamnya menatap sebuah kertas biru muda yang diletakkan dibawah figura foto yang memuat fotonya dan Lu Han.

Tangan Sehun dengan cekatan langsung meraih kertas tersebut. Tangannya bergetar ketika ia membaca bait-demi bait yang tertulis disana.

Kenapa?

**O****oO**

Sehun memilih menjauh dari teman-temannya yang sedang beristirahat ditengah dorm dan menuju ke kamarnya yang sekarang ditempatinya bersama Kyungsoo.

Sehun terduduk di sebuah tempat tidur yang terletak tepat disamping tempat tidurnya. Tempat tidur orang yang begitu dicintainya.

Lu Han.

Pemuda itu merasa kelelahan setelah semua jadwal yang harus Sehun—EXO—selesaikan. Sebenarnya bukan jadwal yang cukup berat, mengingat bahwa kau hanya perlu duduk dan menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kepadamu. Yah, seharusnya seperti itu, namun sama saja akan tetap melelahkan jika dilakukan ditempat yang berbeda-beda dengan durasi yang cukup panjang.

_Konferensi_ _Pers_.

EXO—dan _SM_ _Entertainment_ baru saja menggelar _konferensi_ _pers_ untuk menyanggah berita tentang Sehun dan Lu Han yang dianggap gay. Bahkan sang CEO harus turun tangan dalam hal ini.

Bukan hanya itu, _konferensi_ _pers_ kali ini juga untuk menyatakan bahwa Lu Han sudah bukan lagi anggota dari EXO.

Setelah kejadian tersebut, Lu Han langsung mendapatkan sebuah surat pengunduran diri dan juga tiket untuk kembali ke Beijing.

_Sajangnim_ ternyata memang tak main-main dengan _plan_nya. Bahkan Lu Han langsung dinyatakan _ex_-EXO hari itu juga, dan hari ini, Lu Han resmi dinyatakan bukan lagi bagian dari EXO ataupun _SM_ _Entertainment_.

Tentu saja hal itu menuai banyak protes dan juga pertanyaan dari berbagai pihak. Mereka menanyakan alasan Lu Han hengkang dari EXO. Bahkan tak jarang dari beberapa _paparazzi_ yang berpendapat bahwa Lu Han hengkang akibat gosip tersebut.

Hal itu sebenarnya memang benar adanya, namun berkat dari kejeniusan sang _CEO_ dan juga manager EXO itu sendiri, mereka memanipulasi keluarnya Lu Han dengan mengatakan bahwa Lu Han memilih untuk kembali fokus sekolah dan berusaha membantu perusahaan milik ayahnya—hal itu didukung dengan manager yang mengatakan bahwa Lu Han memiliki riwayat penyakit yang cukup serius sehingga dirinya tidak bisa mengikuti kesibukan EXO.

Alasan yang cukup masuk akal bukan?

Sehun menghela nafas panjang. Ia rindu. Merindukan sosok pemuda yang selalu menghiasi harinya. Pemuda yang begitu dicintainya.

Namun, dia tak bisa lagi melihat sosok itu disekitarnya, hanya karena hubungan mereka yang masih tabu dan juga karena keegoisan orang-orang disekitar mereka yang tak mau mengerti posisi dan juga perasaan mereka.

Mata tajam Sehun teralihkan oleh sebuah kertas berwarna biru muda yang terlihat sudah agak lusuh. Diraihnya kertas itu dan dibacanya. Meskipun sudah sering membacanya, ia merasa tak bosan bahkan jenuh. Karena kertas itulah bisa mengurangi kerinduan Sehun—walaupun ia harus merasakan sesak dan perih dihatinya.

Kertas biru itu adalah surat yang ditinggalkan Lu Han sebelum dirinya meninggalkan Korea.

Air mata Sehun kembali mengalir ketika ia kembali membaca surat itu. Air matanya bahkan ada yang membasahi kertasnya—walaupun sebelumnya Sehun menemukan bekas air yang sudah mengering dikertas tersebut, Sehun berani bertaruh bahwa Lu Han menulis itu sambil menangis.

Mata tajamnya terlihat bergerak kesana-kemari mengikuti tiap baris yang tercetak sempurna dikertas itu. Air mata masih saja mengalir dari matanya, dan air matanya semakin deras ketika dirinya membaca bait terakhir dari surat tersebut.

"_Nado_ _saranghae_ _Hyung_. _Wo_ _ai_ _ni_ Lu Han-_ie_... Xiao Lu _nae_ _sarang_..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_To: Sehun-ie_

_Hun-ie..._

_Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae..._

_Aku tau maaf saja tak akan cukup._

_Tapi aku harus tetap meminta maaf kepadamu Hun-ie._

_Meminta maaf untuk semua kesalahanku, keegoisanku, kebodohanku._

_Dan juga atas semua luka yang sudah kuberikan padamu._

_Aku kekasih yang sangat buruk ya?_

_Hun-ie..._

_Kau tau?_

_Aku sangat—sangat mencintaimu._

_Apa kau mengingat percakapan kita malam itu ditaman? Kuharap kau mengingatnya._

_Karena aku akan menepati semua janjiku._

_Aku berjanji hanya akan mencintai seseorang dalam hidupku._

_Hanya seorang Oh Sehun._

_Sehun-ie ku,_

_Hun-ie..._

_Aku sangatlah sulit untuk melepasmu._

_Aku tak bisa bayangkan bagaimana hidupku tanpa seorang Sehun disekitarku._

_Tapi tenang saja Hun-ie,_

_Aku akan berusaha untuk tetap ceria dan baik-baik saja._

_Karena aku masih memilikimu, _

_Dihati dan juga dipikiranku._

_Sehun-ie..._

_Dui bu qi... aku bahkan langsung pergi tanpa membangunkanmu, _

_bahkan tanpa mengucapkan 'sampai jumpa'_

_jadi, aku akan mengatakannya disini saja, Sehun-ie, _

_jadilah magnae yang baik, jangan ganggu hyung-hyungmu lagi—terutama Baekhyun, _

_kau tau? Dia memiliki suara diatas rata-rata, dan sialnya dia suka sekali mengomel dan juga berteriak. Jadi jangan ganggu dia jika kau masih ingin punya telinga yang sehat ne._

_Ah ya, jangan lupa untuk makan teratur dan meminum multivitaminmu._

_Walaupun aku tidak ada, kau harus bisa menjaga kesehatanmu sendiri._

_Aku tidak ingin mendengar berita bahwa Sehun-ie ku jatuh sakit._

_Jangan tidur terlalu larut,_

_Pastikan kau cukup istirahat._

_Sehun-ie..._

_Jaga dirimu baik-baik._

_Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu._

_Sampai jumpa Sehun-ie..._

_Saranghae,_

_Wo ai ni_

_Oh Sehun-ie,_

_Nae sarang..._

_Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, bahkan sampai nafasku berhenti berhembus,bahkan sampai kau tak lagi mencintaku..._

_Fr: Lu Han _

**END.**

**a/n**

Annyeong~

Aku new author disini—walaupun engga new banget karena aku emang sering nulis dan penghuni ffn seja lama, cuman jadi reader tapinya.

Yah. Setelah mengumpulkan tekat, akhirnya berani juga upload ini cerita ke sini. Maaf kalau jelek. Masih newbie—yekali.

**Thanks for Reading~**

**Mind to review?^^**

**Menerima kritik dan saran kok (?)**


End file.
